


cherry wine

by ultmyouimina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultmyouimina/pseuds/ultmyouimina
Summary: coming back from writer's block with a super self-indulgent sanayeon tokyo ghoul au





	cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed because i started this 30 minutes ago and if i don't post it right now then i probably never will

nayeon stumbles up the stairs on shaky legs, praying with all her might that she didn't collapse and end up being ghoul meat. jihyo had ordered her to take a breather after she had gotten slashed by a ghoul’s kagune. she didn't know who. it didn't matter.

 

she clutches her bleeding arm as she grimly contemplates her death, blinks through the white spots in her vision to focus on the steps under her feet. _up and up and up_. was she going to die here? it was likely. no, she couldn't. she exhales shakily, feeling blood catch in her throat as she does. she thinks of sana, because the thought of going home to sana was what kept her going. even as she dodges another attack. as chaeyoung swoops in with a quinque to tear apart the ghoul. he looked about seventeen. lanky. even as nayeon stumbles and her blood slicks the railing she's grasping, she can't help the sick sense of satisfaction that bubbles within her chest as she watches the boy crumple to the ground. _fucking ghouls_.

 

nayeon gets out of the heart of the battle. she's safe for now. she laughs, winces and spits blood onto the floor as she pushes open the door to the rooftop. it's quiet here, much too quiet. it unnerves her. she clutches her quinque tighter, focusing on the way it hums under her fingertips, ready to lash out on command.

 

her arm still throbbing under the confines of her sleeve, she surveys the area slowly. the night breeze is cool against her cheek, sweet-smelling as it blows loose locks of hair around her face. she lets her guard down for a second, lowers her quinque and takes in the view of the city beneath her. imagines that the wind is sana's hand on her cheek. _wait for me princess, i'm coming home soon._

 

then she hears it, the toe of a shoe scuffed against concrete. nayeon whips around, quinque raised and ready to strike yet again. she squints, makes out a crouched figure behind a metal canister. a harsh laugh escapes her when she sees that the ghoul is injured, had probably crawled away from the fight raging downstairs.

 

the ghoul shrinks backwards at the sound, it doesn't have much strength left to fight. nayeon approaches slowly, sees the deep gash across its chest and reckons the ghoul needs about another minute or so to heal. it's more than enough time she needs to finish the job.

 

nayeon's just steps away from the ghoul now. a lamp flickering overhead lends its light to her, illuminates the ghoul's mask. it's a simple, royal purple mask. it's probably a low-profile ghoul because nayeon's never seen this mask in the system records.

 

the ghoul breathes in shallow, rattling breaths, wide red eyes piercing through to nayeon's for a single second. then nayeon's quinque glows a deep shade of blue. the ghoul screams.

 

there's no fight to be fought, no struggle as nayeon twists the quinque viciously in the ghoul's abdomen, pulling out only to stab it once more in the chest, and over and over and over.

 

the ghoul coughs up blood, grasps weakly at the quinque embedded in its chest. nayeon snarls, the pain in her arm forgotten as she drives her quinque in deeper. _fucking weak ghoul._ nayeon pulls off its mask as it slumps forward, fingers still tight around her quinque.

 

the red in the ghoul’s eyes flicker out to brown and when nayeon catches the harsh lines of the ghoul’s face in the lamplight, she wishes she didn’t.

 

this had to be some kind of sick joke, some trick the universe was playing on her.

 

"nayeonnie," sana rasps out. she can hardly breathe through the hole in her chest. “i’m sorry.”

 

“sana?” nayeon is on her knees, hands cupping her bloody cheeks in earnest. there are tears now, coming hard and fast and blurring her vision so that sana’s tired face comes out all wonky and distorted. “sana? why are you here? i don’t understand, i-”

 

she does understand. even if her mind refuses to catch up, even if her years of training are screaming at her to finish the job, to slash the ghoul apart with her quinque. except this ghoul is sana. _her sana._

 

sana who held her hand on cold days and brought sandwiches home after late nights. sana who stopped to feed the stray cats on the way home and slept in on sundays with nayeon. _her sana._

her pretty sana, all broken and torn apart by nayeon. she wonders idly if it’s possible to feel any worse than she does now.

 

“sana please talk to me,” nayeon’s voice is thick and weird from crying and she brushes away her tears furiously, shifting to place sana on her lap. sana leans into her touch, smiles weakly and presses a gentle kiss to nayeon’s hands. “i’m so happy you’re not mad.”

 

as if nayeon could ever hate sana for anything. she’s trained her whole life to be a first class investigator, lost her parents and sister to a ghoul attack, had to teach herself to grow up alone and yet all that doesn’t matter. not now, not when sana’s gasping for breath in her arms, the same breathless gasps she makes when nayeon kisses down the column of her throat, fingers teasing at the hem of her shirt. except this time she’s dying.

 

nayeon isn’t stupid, knows that it’s nearly impossible for sana to heal from her injuries when she’s this weak. sana needs to regain her strength. just a single bite of human flesh could be enough to keep her alive. so she makes a choice.

 

she throws away everything she’s worked for, her dead family, her life. everything for sana.

 

“bite me.”

 

sana struggles to push herself upright so she can look nayeon in the eyes. she barely manages. “what?”

 

nayeon doesn’t falter. “eat me,” she kisses sana on the lips and tastes only blood. “do what you have to, i don’t want to lose you.”

 

sana’s eyes glow the deepest red that she’s ever seen, and then everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification's sake i didn't imagine either of them dying and in my mind sana doesn't like rip nayeon to shreds & start feasting she just takes a tiny bite to get her strength back... but it's up to your imaginations soooo


End file.
